theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Devon Hamilton
''' Devon Hamilton Winters '''was portrayed by Bryton. Biography Devon Hamilton was the birth son of Yolanda Hamilton and the adopted son of Drucilla and Neil Winters. He had two sisters, Lily Winters and Ana Hamilton. Early Years, Devon's Deafness and Carmen Devon was a juvenile delinquent and sentenced to community service at the Rec Center where he met and befriended Lily. Lily helped Devon come out of his shell and Lily's mother, Drucilla, took him under her wing. She was once in Devon's position and asked Devon to move in with her and her family for a short time. Dru became very attached to Devon and tried to convince her husband, Neil, that they should take him in as a foster child. Neil was against the idea at first, but eventually decided to take Devon in. Neil also helped Devon's crack-addicted birth mother reform. In his late teenage years, Devon was stricken with meningitis, almost losing his life. Although he recovered, the damage inflicted by the disease resulted in total hearing loss. The situation brought his family closer together and they all quickly became proficient in various methods of communicating with the deaf. Subsequently, Devon regained a significant portion of his hearing after receiving a cochlear implant. Devon and the rest of the Winters confronted Carmen Mesta regarding her behavior towards their family, including her advances towards Neil. The institution of a restraining order - the violation of which threatened to send Dru to prison - was a particular bone of contention. Carmen was later found murdered outside of Neil's club, Indigo. After evidence pointed to Devon and he was arrested for murder. He was exonerated when later events pointed to Kevin Fisher as the killer, but the true culprit was revealed to be Kevin's girlfriend, Jana Hawkes. The Winters family continued to show Devon their love and support. Adoption, Dru's Death and Tyra Having completed the required legal procedures, Neil and Drucilla adopted Devon, making the adult man their legal son. In April 2007, during a photo shoot, Dru and Sharon Abbott fell off a cliff and into the cold waters below. While Sharon survived, Dru was presumed dead. In 2008, Devon was reunited with his aunt, Tyra Hamilton, and her daughter, Ana Hamilton. Tyra eventually revealed that Ana's biological mother was actually Yolanda and that Tyra assumed custody of Ana because Yolanda was an unfit mother. Devon was thrilled to realize that his "cousin" Ana was his half sister and he quickly assumed the role of older brother. Recent Developments In 2009, Devon reconnected with his long-lost great aunt Virginia Hamilton by way of a social networking website. When Lily married Cane Ashby, Devon brought Virginia to the wedding reception as a surprise for Ana and Tyra. Virginia informed Devon that Tyra was not biologically related to the Hamilton family, but was left with Devon's grandmother as a baby. After Neil's affair with Tyra was exposed, Devon exhibited anger and resentment toward her. However, Devon found that he was actually quite attracted to Tyra. In August 2009, after a particularly vicious argument, Devon and Tyra Hamilton had sex on Devon's couch unaware that Devon's girlfriend, Roxanne, walked in and discovered them in the act. The following day, Roxanne angrily broke up with Devon who later admitted to a stunned Neil Winters that he had sex with Neil's girlfriend, Tyra. However, many weeks later Devon and Roxanne reunited. Devon has been very concerned and supportive of his sister Lily's cancer fight. Neil was none too happy to find out that Devon was going to work as a photography assistant for Neil's brother, Malcolm Winters. Relationships Parents *Drucilla Winters (adoptive mother, deceased) *Neil Winters (adoptive father) *Yolanda Hamilton (biological mother) Grandparents *Lillie Belle Barber (maternal grandmother) *Walter Barber (maternal grandfather) Siblings *Lily Winters (sister, via adoption) *Ana Hamilton (maternal half sister) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Winters family